Whistle
Whistle di Flo Rida è un brano presente nell'episodio Ringraziamento, l'ottavo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantato da Hunter con Sebastian e gli Usignoli. Prima dell'esibizione degli Usignoli, Hunter si presenta e chiede al pubblico di godersi l'esibizione. Gli Usignoli fischiano (in inglese whistle) quando salgono sul palco, Hunter canta il suo assolo e le luci si muovono a suon di musica. Mentre gli Usignoli accompagnano Hunter, il pubblico fa una lunga standing ovation e Hunter, che con l'aiuto dei suoi compagni, esegue un backflip in modo da far eccitare la folla. Le Nuove Direzioni applaudono, anche se chiaramente gelosi, e inoltre Marley è molto preoccupata, mentre gli Usignoli si preparano per cantare la loro seconda canzone, Live While We're Young. __TOC__ Testo della canzone Hunter con Sebastian: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know (Gli Usignoli: Yeah) Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Gli Usignoli: Yeah) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh Oh, oh Hunter con gli Usignoli: Yo, I'm betting you like bebop And I'm betting you love creep mode And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet I'm guilty your honor But that's how we live in my genre When in hell I pay rottweiler There's only one flo, and one rida I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pull it down hellstream Tryna put it on ya Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer Gli Usignoli: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Girl, yeah) Hunter con gli Usignoli: Let me know (Gli Usignoli: Yeah) Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Gli Usignoli: Yeah) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Oh, oh) It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shorty don't leave a note She can get any by the low Permission not approved It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle Baby we start snagging, You come in part clothes Girl I'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch, You got it my banjo Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles So amusing, (Gli Usignoli: Amusing) Now you can make a whistle with the music (Gli Usignoli: Music) Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it (Gli Usignoli: Do It) Give me the perfect picture, never lose it (Gli Usignoli: Lose it) Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Hunter: Start real slow) You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) (Hunter: bara-ba-ba-ba-ba my whistle) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Yeah) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Oh) Go girl you can work it Let me see your whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me Now, shorty let that whistle blow Yeah, baby let that whistle blow Gli Usignoli: Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow (Hunter: Gonna show you how to do it) You just put your lips together (Hunter: Gonna show you how to do it, do it, do it, baby) And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Hunter: Oh, oh) Hunter con gli Usignoli: Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Yeah, yeah) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Come on) Whistle baby, whistle baby (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) (Hunter: My whistle baby) Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Gli Usignoli: Oh, oh) (Hunter: Can you blow my whistle baby) Here we go Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Whistlede:Whistlees:Whistlefr:Whistlepl:Whistle Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Canzoni Hunter Clarington Categoria:Canzoni Sebastian Smythe Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four